


Кухонный кинк

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: О неконвенционном использовании растительного масла





	Кухонный кинк

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Завтрак](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735588) by [Black_vs_White (leanuint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White). 



Дамьен принюхался, не открывая глаз... судя по всему, этот бешеный жаворонок Лейто опять химичит на кухне что-то завтракообразное. Томасо потянулся до приятного хруста и выбрался из-под одеяла.  
Обоняние его не обмануло - Лейто колдовал над сковородкой с омлетом, а завязки белого передничка многообещающе трепыхались над резинкой просторных чёрных штанов. Против такого зрелища едва ли кто-то мог бы устоять. Капитан Томасо не мог точно...  
Обнять Лейто сзади, вдыхая городское солнце пополам с запахом свежеприготовленного омлета, промурлыкать что-нибудь соответствующее случаю. Провести по бархатистой коже чуть выше завязок фартука и потянуть за собой - назад и чуть правее, к кухонному столу, широкому и надёжному. Предыдущий они сломали...  
Лейто успевает извернуться, выключив огонь под сковородкой, и тянется к губам Дамьена.  
Утром они обычно не торопятся, но сейчас терпения нет никакого... да и не нужно оно, когда понимаешь другого лучше, чем себя, и всё настолько слаженно и гладко.  
Дамьен подхватывает Лейто за задницу, заставляя усесться на стол и целует лицо, шею, ключицы, дует на вытатуированного скорпиончика, одновременно забирается ладонью под резинку штанов. Лейто улыбается и проводит руками по плечам. Он вообще утрами ласковый, как котёнок, весь выгибается, ластится, подставляясь под прикосновение и улыбается совершенно невероятно. Дамьену иногда кажется, что от одной этой улыбки можно кончить. Он сдёргивает с Лейто штаны и проходится по завязкам передника... Для полноты образа порно-звезды откинувшемуся на локти на широкой столешнице парню сейчас не хватает разве что чулок с широкой кружевной резинкой.  
Дамьен делает шаг назад, восхищенно любуясь открывшейся картиной и на ощупь находя бутыль растительного масла. Он возбуждён уже до той степени, когда мысли в голове выстраиваются только в одну конструкцию: валить и трахать. Но здравомыслия хватает на то, чтобы подготовить, осторожно растягивая масляными пальцами... Лейто глухо и горячо стонет, и Дамьен впивается в его губы так жадно, будто этот поцелуй первый и последний, и входит. Резче, чем следовало бы, но сдерживаться попросту невозможно. И Лейто двигается в такт, стонет сквозь поцелуй и почти мурчит, когда Дамьен притягивает его ближе, практически складывая пополам.  
Быстрее, сильнее, жарче... Ещё и ещё, пока перед глазами не вспыхнет маленькое солнце. Дамьен чувствует, как судорожно сжимается Лейто вокруг него и утыкается лбом в загорелое плечо. Дыхание отрывистое, а мир качается на волнах удовольствия, укачивая их обоих.

Потом они едят холодный омлет, запивая по новой сваренным кофе и обсуждают насущные дела и Дамьен краем глаза замечает, как Лейто забрасывает очередной передник в стирку...


End file.
